


Midnight

by IzzN2Punk



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Framed like a storyboard, Gen, Just an exploration of a Mapleshade thats the local cryptid, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzN2Punk/pseuds/IzzN2Punk
Summary: Mosskit happens to meet a strange ghost on a cold winter night.
Relationships: Mosskit & Mapleshade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Midnight by Radical Face.
> 
> The characterization for Mapleshade here is inspired by Tumblr user Goldenflowersupportteam, go check out their awesome Sandstar au!

Part 1- _(Instrumental)_

(Bluefur is shown leading her kits through a snowstorm)

Part 2- _Your gut says turn away and walk back the way you came_

(Mosskit is struggling to keep up with her mother and siblings, clearly weak from the cold)

Part 3- _That these words are not for those awake_

(As Mosskit stops to shiver her vision blurs, and her family looks different. Bluefur is suddenly tortoiseshell, while Mistykit and Stonekit are respectively brown and black)

Part 4- _I watch your feet step through the fallen leaves_

(Mosskit shakes her head to clear the vision and slowly returns to walking. As Mosskit leaves the shot, the lower half of a tortoiseshell cat briefly enters the shot to follow her)

Part 5- _And I hear your heart by it's broken beat_

(As Mosskit grows weaker, she notices that a tortoiseshell cat is walking beside her. The two stop and sit down, facing each other)

Part 6- _Then I smell the sickness you've got in you, and I understand the reason why you came to me_

(Mosskit doesn't seem to know who this cat is but understands that they're a dead cat. Assuming that she is seeing a Starclan cat, Mosskit seems to understand she is dying with tired resignation)

Part 7- _And I understand why you're not afraid_

(With a soft sigh, Mosskit tries to lean into the dead cat. Instead, she slumps into the snow, dead)

Part 8- _(Instrumental)_

(The shot is divided into two, showing Bluestar mourning over her daughter's body on one side and showing Mapleshade mourning her kits on the other. The next shot shows Bluestar being accepted as leader on one side and Mapleshade being killed on the other. The next shot shows Stonefur being killed by Blackfoot on one side and one of Mapleshade's kits in Starclan on the other. The next shot shows Mistystar looking lonely in the leader's den on one side and one of Mapleshade's kits sleeping in Starclan on the other. The final shot is not divided, and shows returns to Bluefur standing over her daughter's body, with Mosskit and Mapleshade watching nearby)

Part 9- _You called my name out so I showed my face_

(Mosskit seems less certain that Mapleshade is a Starclan cat now that she's dead, and asks what the spirit wants with her. Mapleshade tears her attention away from Bluefur to stare at Mosskit)

Part 10- _And the birds in nest of my hair started fluttering_

(With an indecipherable expression, Mapleshade begins to walk closer to Mosskit, who shrinks back in fear and closes her eyes)

Part 11- _And I bound your wrists, bound your hands filled with fine sand_

(Mapleshade only licks the top of the kitten's head, surprising Mosskit. Mapleshade then walks over to Bluestar and Mosskit's corpse)

Part 12- _And I told you to trust me as though I were your enemy_

(As Mapleshade hovers over the dead body, she looks into Mosskit's confused eyes with a strange expression)

Part 13- _And I sank my teeth into your ribs_

(Mapleshade suddenly bites into the corpse, causing Mosskit to shriek in fear)

Part 14- _And drew out the blood that had turned on you_

(Mapleshade's teeth phase through the body without piercing it, and she starts to breathe life into the corpse)

Part 15- _And I left you to find your way back home_

(Mosskit suddenly begins to fade away, and she looks at Mapleshade with alarm)

Part 16- _And I told you to guard our new secret well_

(Mapleshade tells Mosskit not to tell anyone about what happened, watching the kit fade away with an unreadable expression)

Part 17- _And to never try and find me again_

(As Mapleshade sternly warns Mosskit against looking for her, Mosskit regards Mapleshade with awe)

Part 18- _Because the next time you step beyond your walls_

(The shot zooms into Mapleshade's face, only showing her amber eyes as they close)

Part 19- _I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

(The shot of Mapleshade's closed eyes cuts to a close up shot of Mosskit's eyes as they open, with her back in her body. As Mosskit looks around I'm amazement, Bluefur is overwhelmed with happiness and brings all her kits close to her)

Part 20- _I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

(As Bluefur and her kits continue going to Riverclan, Mosskit looks back, wondering about the cat who saved her life. From a distance, Mapleshade watches the family walk away)

Part 21- _(Instrumental)_

(A series of shots show Oakheart taking his kits to Riverclan, the kits becoming Mistypaw, Stonepaw, and Mosspaw, and then being announced at the gathering as Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and Mossheart. The last shot shows Mossheart sleeping peacefully in the warrior's den as Mapleshade watches over her)


End file.
